


Sleep well

by angelus_domini



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_domini/pseuds/angelus_domini
Summary: "He hates nightshoots in general, but on friday nights before conventions even more. Especially when they film til 5am and the flight goes at 6 and the photo ops start at 10." Set at TorCon, but could be any con actually.





	

„Okay, well then, see ya tomorrow.“  
„Tomorrow?“

Misha checks the time, then checks again.

„I have to be on stage in roughly 5 hours.“

He's tired and hungry and exhausted. He hates nightshoots in general, but on friday nights before conventions even more. Especially when they film til 5am and the flight goes at 6 and the photo ops start at 10. He looks over to the car that is waiting for him, with Mark sitting shotgun and already asleep.

„I'm sorry Mish...“

Jensen looks seriously distressed and Misha isnt sure whether this is because he's tired himself, actually sorry for Misha and feels bad for having the day off, or because there's still some Dean lingering inside of him.

„Yeah, whatever. I have to go. Catch a flight.“  
„We can have dinner together. Jared and I will arrive in the afternoon, so...“  
„okay.“

Misha already turns away to leave while Jensen leans in for a kiss and it sorta gets awkward and weird and now Misha feels bad because he really doesnt wanna be like this, but he's so tired and knows he wont get much sleep on the plane and yes, he is a bit pissed that Jared and Jensen get to sleep a normal amount of hours now before heading to Toronto while he has to work already. It's not their fault though, just a reminder that still and after all, he's just a guest star.

„Everything alright?“

Mark glances at him with one eye open. Misha tries to smile.

„Sure. Let's get outta here, we have a plane to catch.“

**

Misha plants face first into his hotel bed. He got exactly 2 and a half hours of sleep. The flight was too short and he tried to nap in the green room whenever he could (and it totally helped that the band had decided to bring blankets and pillows. It seems everyone is more tired than usual). He was surprised that Mark was seemingly doing so much better than himself, until Mark revealed he hadn't slept at all on the plane and was basically beyond anything. Then they both agreed they should start drinking coffee just for those days.  
He kinda was possible to keep the energy up during his panels and he doesnt look too bad on the photo ops he has seen. During autographs though, he felt like dying. He's definitely too old for this. All he can think of right now is sleep. How is Mark even doing the concert tonight?   
While he is slowly dozing away he starts to think that he might have forgotten something. 

 

„There you are!! I was looking for you in the green room and then Rob told me you'd be in your room! Mish?“

He didnt even hear the door opening. And he doesnt remember Jensen's voice being so loud usually. Slowly he turns around, and tries to open his eyes.

„huh?“

„Mish, you look like crap.“

Jensen sits down on the edge of the bed. Misha wants to punch him the face. He's not sure why though. Maybe because Jensen looks so good and well rested and is so giddy. Maybe because he just remember what happened this morning before they parted. Maybe because he was just insulted by his boyfriend?

„Yeah, well thanks.“

If he wasnt so tired, he's roll his eyes now, but the tone of his voice conveys this quite nicely. 

„Whoa, I'm just worried. Have you slept at all?“  
„Not really...“

His body feels heavier than usual. He doesnt wanna be mad with Jensen. They have a date, he remembered and he doesnt wanna bail out. Not today. He tries to get his body up somehow. His back aches, basically everything hurts.

„Dean, just, let me rest for a couple of minutes, okay. Then we can go!“

Before he can stand up, Jensen grabs his shoulder, holds him down and breaks down laughing. He isn't sure what's happening right now. His brain isnt working correctly and he tries to figure out what could be so funny. Maybe he got everything wrong and Jensen doesnt wanna have dinner with him anymore since he's been kinda a bitch towards him. Or maybe this all is a joke, this all has been a joke from the start. And Mister Superstar here is just making fun him. Or not. He hangs his head in resignation.

„What the hell is so funny?“

Jensen is still giggling, trying to catch breath and calm down.

„Dude, you just called me Dean!“   
„Oh?“  
„Yeah! Hey, if you're too tired then we dont have to go.“  
„Nah it's fine, really.“  
„Okay then. I go freshen up...“

Jensen gestures wildly in the direction of the bathroom. Misha nods and buries his face into his pillow again.

**

Somewhere in the distance he hears Jensen whisper his name. Has he fallen asleep? For how long. He opens one eye.

„It's okay, Mish, sleep. I'm having dinner with Jared.“  
„No...“  
„Yes! We're gonna have breakfast together. Now rest!“

Jensen smiles and kisses him softly.

„Nighty.“

**

He doesnt know how late it is or for long he has been sleeping. He isnt even sure if he is completely awake, but he feels this warm body crawling under his blanket and snuggling against his back. He smells like Jensen and beer and cigarettes and it makes Misha smile. He's glad they had a nice night out and he's even more glad he decided to spend the night here.  
And now he cant wait for it to be morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Writing this made me tired too


End file.
